Target: The Teen Titans
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: CROSSOVER. He is the ultimate battle machine. A living weapon. Deadly. Brutal. Efficient. And the Titans are his new target.
1. The Arrival

We're back! (Nope, you are no back. You're pure belly.) Why you always have to make a lame joke? (My jokes aren't lame… okay, maybe I should look for another guy to write my material.) Who writes it now? (Carrot Top.) _groan_. Can you please say the disclaimer, Beast Boy?

(Okay. DISCLAIMER. Ramiro, as you guys already know, doesn't own me, or any other Titan or related character; we are property of Warner Brothers and DC comics. We'll have a special guest in this fic, but we're not ruining the surprise, so we'll have a second disclaimer later for his use.)

Thanks, BB. Now, before my assistant… (Oh, oh, please, let me tell a joke!) Rats! I almost avoided it! (Okay, here I come. What's green and then yellow, green and then yellow, green and then yellow?) No idea. (A turtle rolling down a hill!)

It's official… comedy is dead. (Hey!) Now, as I was saying, and before my assistant tries to joke again, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**TARGET: THE TEEN TITANS.**

**A Teen Titans' story by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.**

**-The Arrival**.

"Oh, please, Raven!"

"Don't you speak English? I already told you. Please, leave me alone."

At the Titans' common room, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire rolled their eyes because of the little argument they had been hearing for the last half hour. As usual, Beast Boy is trying to make Raven laugh, while she just wants to end reading one of her books on her regular spot at the common room. As everybody knows, this kind of argument only ends when Raven loses her patience and throws Gar through a window, or he handles to tell her the joke… then she throws him through the window anyway.

"Do you think BB has a death wish, or something?" Robin asked Cyborg in a whisper while they play videogames. Actually, the green teen isn't in real danger, since Beast Boy can fly, and, when Raven throws him with enough force, he lands at the ocean (where he can morph into a fish and return to the Tower), so he's never really harmed, but the experience, of course, isn't a very pleasing one.

"Nah. It's just that Raven is the only one who usually has enough patience to hear his jokes. I normally just ignore them." Cyborg replied without losing sight of the screen.

"I hear them too, but I admit our friend's sense of humor is too hard to understand for me." Starfire, who's placed next to Robin watching her friends' game, comments.

"For you, and for anyone else in this planet, Star." The mechanical teenager smirks while making his car on screen to gain a little advantage over Robin's. Meanwhile, since Raven keeps refusing to hear Beast Boy's joke, he decides to use a more direct approach.

"Knock, knock." The green teen says, placing right behind the empathic girl.

Raven frowns, and tries to keep her attention on the book.

"Knock, knock." BB insists, now located in front of the girl.

Raven clenches her teeth, and one glass at the kitchen sink explodes in black energy, unnoticed to everyone.

"Knock, knock." BB is now whispering at Raven's right ear.

"Who's there?" Raven groans in defeat.

"Boo." BB happily says.

"Boo, who?" Raven asks, in her usual monotone. Then, surprisingly, Beast Boy gives her a little hug, and gently rubs Raven's head.

"There, there, don't cry. I'm here with you." The changeling says in a sweet fatherly tone. Raven blushes slightly and wide opens her eyes; luckily, she thinks, the other Titans are distracted by the game, so they can't see the scene behind them. After a few seconds, Beast Boy breaks the embrace, and laughs.

"You see, Raven? It was a good one, right?" The jokester asks, excited. Raven puts her hood on so he can't see her cheeks, and, a second later…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The green boy is covered by a black aura, yet, surprisingly, instead of flying at high speed through the window, Raven just dumps him on the coach, right next to Cyborg, not so gently, but not nearly as hard as anyone could expect.

"No. It wasn't a good one, Beast Boy… yet, I admit it was original. You're improving." Raven comments, and then goes back to reading her book. The other Titans stop watching the screen to look at the green grinning guy next to them.

"Sorry, but if I tell you guys what I did, she might throw me through a wall instead of a window. You didn't see it, you missed it." Beast Boy tells them while sitting properly. His teammates shrug, and go back to the game, this time with the green boy cheering alongside Star while Raven, unnoticed to them, gets a little smile.

Outside the tower, a man, using a ninja-like outfit, emerges from the sea. Even if he swam all the way to the tower from Jump City's docks, this person is not even a little tired. Arriving this way to the Titans' headquarters, obviously, is harder than doing it by using a boat or something like that, but Cyborg's surveillance system detects immediately when a vehicle approaches the place, while a swimming guy is commonly mistaken as a dolphin or other animal. It's almost eight P.M., so it's already dark on the outside, and this guy moves so fast and carefully, almost feline-like, he is almost invisible on his dark suit. After a couple of minutes, necessary to move through the Tower's surveillance system without activating the alarms, the figure is next to the west wall, ready to make his own entrance.

"Okay, guys, since I already told Raven a joke, it's your turn." Beast Boy tells his companions once they are done playing the game (by the way, Cyborg, as usual, ended first place).

"Oh, please, dude, we just ate dinner two hours ago! Your jokes do a mess with my digestion!" Cyborg says with a groan. Robin and Starfire chuckle at the comment, while Raven just ignores them.

"This is a short one, I promise. Okay, do you know where the cat was when the lights went off?" Beast Boy says, doing his best to not laugh at his own joke before time.

"Uh… I give up, Friend Beast Boy. Where did the feline was at the moment the lights were absent?" Star asked.

"In the darkness!" Beast Boy exclaims. Then, in a perfect cue, and before Cyborg or Robin could smack their own foreheads…

The Tower's lights went off.

"Hey, Raven was right, you're improving the jokes! Now you have special effects on them!" Cyborg commented while activating his shoulder's emergency lights.

"Uh… that wasn't me, Cy, really. You know how much I hate blackouts." Beast Boy admitted, changing his goofy grin for a slightly annoyed expression.

"Probably is just a fuse or something like that. I'll check it." Robin said while taking out his own flashlight. Star was now next to Raven, using one of her starbolts to get some light as well.

"I'll do it, Robin. I just checked the fuse box last week, and it worked fine, so this might be a more serious problem, especially since the emergency lights I installed hadn't activated yet. Back in a moment." Cyborg said to his leader while using his robotic strength to open the automatic doors (obviously, without power, the doors aren't working) and walking out from the common room. The other Titans sat at the large couch, and stayed silent for a moment, until…

"Well, while Friend Cyborg is repairing the box of fuses, I'll gladly entertain you with some Tameranian campfire songs." Starfire said with a huge smile. Her teammates gulped, but nobody, even Raven, dared to say anything to avoid hurting the alien girl's feelings.

"No wonder Cyborg was so eager to leave." Raven whispered to Beast Boy, while they both kept nervous smiles.

A couple of minutes later (knowing that either Star was singing, or Beast Boy was telling jokes, to kill some time, he wasn't in a hurry to do his job), Cyborg arrived at the basement, and started looking for the emergency lights' system. After activating the system, and the lights returned, he focused on the main system, whose panel was a few feet away.

"This can't be good." Cyborg said to himself when looking at some wires. He activated his communicator to contact Robin.

"GOOORNAAK AK CHAP'UL TEPPEK, GUAKK'AMOLE CHEECHAR'ONN K'ANTT'NFLAXX TIN'TAAN…" Cyborg covered his human ear when hearing some of Starfire's singing at his communicator, right before hearing Robin slightly pained voice.

"Cyborg, you need help down there? Please, tell me you need help!" Robin said the last part in a whisper. Star was so entertained by her own song, she didn't notice when the lights returned, so hadn't stop singing.

"Robin, tell Star to finish the concert, and listen. I found some damaged wires, and it's not any kind of damage. They seem been cut by a very sharp blade… I think we might have an intruder in the Tower." Cyborg stopped talking when his robotic ear detected a slight breathing sound right over his head.

SNIKT! SLASH!

AAARGH!

"CYBORG!"


	2. One at a time

**-One at a Time.**

"My arm!" Cyborg cried when noticing his left arm was now at the floor, right in front of him. It was cut with a perfect slicing movement, so fast he hardly noticed his attacker until he was right over him. It was almost a miracle he could move his arm to block the attack; a half-second later, and the target could be his neck.

Cyborg looked at his ninja-like enemy, who rolled at the floor after slicing his arm. He stood up a few feet in front of the mechanical teen, and, even if his mask didn't allow Cyborg to see his face, he seemed to be frowning, disappointed at himself for failing. Cyborg reacted, and changed his right hand into his sonic cannon.

"You chose the wrong house to invade, man!" Cyborg growled, and then shot at his enemy. However, this guy was extremely fast, so he could avoid the attack with relative easiness, and approached his prey. Then, when he was just a couple of feet away from Cyborg…

SNIKT! SNIKT!

SLICE! SLICE!

Cyborg received not one, but two attacks, losing his right arm, and his left leg as well, making him to fall to the floor, unable to fight back. He then noticed the sharp blades on his enemy's hands, and got shocked; this guy wasn't holding the blades, but they seemed to pop out from the back of his hands.

The enemy jumped on top of his fallen prey, and raised his right hand, aiming at Cyborg's head, and, ready to finish the teen hero…

BOOOM!

CRASH!

The ninja landed on his back, the other side of the room, courtesy of one of Robin's exploding discs. He then lifted his head, noticing the rest of the Titans entering the room, with furious expressions.

"Star, get him!" Robin commanded the alien, who immediately started shooting star-bolts at their enemy, hitting him a number of times. However, instead of knocking him out, Star only damaged his suit, and the enemy could stand up, avoiding another series of Starfire's attacks.

Raven, who placed next to Cyborg to protect him, levitated several crates with assorted machinery her techno friend kept on the basement, and threw them against the enemy, who avoided two of them, and then used his blades to cut through a particularly large box, escaping undamaged and reaching the stairway. Beast Boy morphed into a leopard and tried to catch him, but the ninja reacted with a well placed kick on the beast's jaws, sending him downstairs. Robin then tried to hurt the ninja with his birdarangs, but, even if he could stab one on their enemy's back, he didn't stop, and exited the basement.

"Cyborg, are you… okay, silly question." Beast Boy asked his friend when morphing back to human, noticing his lack of limbs.

"I'll live. Just pass me one of my spare arms from those boxes, and I'll put myself back in one piece." Cyborg said while moving his head to his right. Raven levitated the box he was pointing at, and when it was next to them, picked up one robotic arm.

"Stay here to help Cyborg, Raven. Star, Beast Boy, come with me." Robin told his team, and then he, the alien, and the changeling hurried to the door, while Raven helped Cyborg as much as she could. Robin was extremely worried, especially after watching Cyborg; he knew his limbs were very hard to damage, and they seemed to be cut without any effort, making evident the power of this intruder.

Robin and his companions reached the corridor, with the ninja no where to be found. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, and used his superior senses to start looking for him, leading Robin and Starfire through the Tower, ending at the common room. Robin got a good look inside the place while BB tensed his muscles and snarled, sensing their enemy inside the place, and Starfire carefully flied next to her leader. The lights were off, and the Titans remembered they were on the moment they left to help Cyborg, so it was obvious the enemy was inside, preparing an ambush.

"Star, you stay here to guard the door. Beast Boy and I will check the room. The alien nodded, and, the moment Robin and Beast Boy were at a good distance from her, a shadow jumped from the ceiling, kicking Star out of the room. Before the male Titans could react, the ninja stabbed the control panel, damaging the system and activating a safety procedure that locked the doors from the inside, making them to be extremely hard to open, even with superhuman strength, as Star could realize when trying to open the doors like Cyborg did it when the lights went off.

Robin attacked the ninja with a high kick, but the enemy ducked to avoid it, and replied with a solid punch that sent the Boy Wonder away. The ninja tried to attack him while he was stunned, but was cut by a snarling wolf that gave him a good bite on his right shoulder. The ninja growled, and grabbed the wolf by his collar using one hand while preparing the other one's blades to cut the animal's neck. Fortunately, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the ninja's wrists, making him unable to cut him; however, this guy seemed to be as strong as he was fast, and gave the gorilla a powerful kick that forced Beast Boy to let him go. The ninja, at great speed, placed himself behind the ape, and was about to stab him when one of Robin's birdarangs hit him right on the face, stunning him.

Robin jumped over the green gorilla, giving the ninja a double kick on his chest, and, the moment the teen touched the floor, started throwing a series of punches and kicks to the intruder. Despite being hurt by the first hits, the ninja reacted quickly, and blocked most of Robin's attacks. Beast Boy morphed into a grizzly bear, and joined Robin on his attack, trying to hit the enemy with his massive paws; even if they were well coordinated (every time Robin missed an attack, Beast Boy covered him with one of his own, and otherwise), the ninja was still able to resist fighting the two at the same time. He almost slashed Beast Boy's throat with a dashing movement, but the green teen reacted by changing into a monkey right on time, hugging his enemy's face and giving Robin the chance to take his freezing discs out of his utility belt. The ninja grabbed BB by his tail and threw him across the room, and, at that moment, Robin attacked with his discs, covering the ninja with a thick cape of ice from head to toes.

The teens sighed in relief, but, a second later, the ninja extended his blades, cutting through the ice and releasing himself from his frosty prison. Before BB or Robin could react, the enemy jumped over Robin, pinning him against the floor, ready to eliminate him, when…

**BOOOOMMM!**

"**ROBIN!" **Starfire yelled in fear and anger, flying through the door, thanks to the massive hole she could make with her energy blasts. Before the ninja could avoid her, the alien tackled him at top speed, flying across the room and reaching the contrary wall.

**CRAAASH!**

**POW! POW! POW!...**

**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!...**

After a few seconds, the dust produced by the impact, and by the raging Tameranian punching and blasting her enemy, started to dissipate, and Robin and Beast Boy approached their teammate, who was panting in front of the fallen ninja. His outfit now was almost totally destroyed, revealing a short yet well built body, covered with thick hair, and, thanks to Star, a lot of bruises as well.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked, concerned. The alien sighed in relief, and turned to see him and BB.

"Yes, I'm fine… but this enemy's chin is harder than the shell of a Gortalkian Klebner. I almost broke my fists hitting him, so I had to blast him instead." Starfire explained while rubbing her hands. Robin was about to check her when the ninja opened his eyes and extended his blades again.

"LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy yelled in fear, morphing into a wolf again to try stopping the enemy, but he was faster, and attacked the Titan who was closer to him.

STAB!

SLASH!

AAGGH!

"**STARFIRE!"** Robin screamed at the sight of the alien princess, who now had a large scar on her left cheek (she could avoid a major damage thanks to BB's yelling), and a large amount of blood pouring from her belly (an attack she couldn't avoid). The girl fell on her knees, grabbing her abdomen in pain, making Robin to totally forget about the criminal and kneel next to Star to try assisting her. The ninja saw his chance, and prepared to stab Robin as well, when a powerful hit on his ribs, courtesy of a giant green crocodile's tail, sent him across the room. The ninja rolled on the floor, and stood up to turn Beast Boy into wallets, when noticing a dark energy bird emerging from the floor. The enemy ran out of the room the same moment Raven fully appeared.

"Star!" Raven said in an OOC concerned tone, while moving next to her friend. Beast Boy changed back to human while Robin reacted, and moved aside to allow Raven use her healing powers on the alien.

"Don't move, Starfire. I'll fix you." Raven said to the now barely conscious girl while the half-demon's eyes glowed white and her hands were covered by bluish energy. Raven then placed her hands on Star's wounds, starting healing her; the damage was very serious, so she couldn't fully heal the alien, but this procedure would allow her to survive until Cyborg (who, thanks to Raven, now had two arms and was working on the operation of attaching himself a new leg) could properly attend her. The backside of this was the fact Raven would also feel an equivalent pain to the one Star was suffering right now, but it was a prize she was more than glad to pay.

"Beast Boy, stay with them. If I don't return in two minutes, ask for help!" Robin told his green teammate while running out of the room, right after giving a fast glance to Star and Raven. Robin was now in a rage, and ready to beat this guy into a pulp if he had the chance.

This time, the ninja had no time to hide, since Star's attack succeeded in slowing him, so Robin could reach him at the corridor. The teen took out his extensible Bo stick, and threw a direct hit to the enemy's head. The ninja blocked the attack with his right arm, and then he and Robin started a furious exchange of blows (Robin with the stick, and the ninja with his blades), without any of them getting a good advantage over the other. After a few seconds, the ninja moved a few steps back, surprising Robin; the teen noticed how his enemy's fresh wounds were healing in front of his eyes.

"_Starfire's attack was for nothing?" _Robin thought in anger, and, totally furious, charged against his enemy.

SNIKT!

SLICE!

The ninja made a perfect cut on Robin's stick, destroying the weapon, and, before Robin could get a disc or birdarang out of his belt…

STAB!

The ninja placed himself behind Robin, and stabbed him on the back, right in the column, leaving him unable to move. Robin fell to the floor, doing his best to remain conscious, looking at the dark figure in front of him, ready to finish the hero.

"Get away from him!" Beast Boy growled right before morphing into a rhino, forcing the ninja to move away from Robin. The enemy smirked under his mask, and ran away. By now, his strategy was obvious; hurting a Titan and then forcing the rest to follow him to an ambush, eliminating them once at a time.

"Raven, Robin is down! Come here, fast!" Beast Boy yelled at his communicator when changing back to human. The green teen then moved next to Robin, checking his wounds; good thing he was in a rush, or the sight would make him to puke or faint. Raven appeared a few seconds later.

"S-star-fire…" Robin said in pain when noticing the Goth Titan in front of him. Raven, with a slightly pained expression, touched his back.

"She'll be fine. Star is resting now; you're the one we are worried about at this moment." Raven said in her usual monotone, but showing more than a little hint of fear. She really needed to heal Robin fast, or he would be left handicapped for life.

"I'll keep that guy busy. You heal our pal." Beast Boy said to Raven, more serious than ever. He than ran through the corridor, and his sensitive ears caught Raven's words.

"Be careful."

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah, dashing at top speed through the corridor. He caught sight of the intruder running up the stairway, and followed him. However, when he was about to reach the next floor, BB decided to morph into an insect to avoid a surprise attack. This was a good idea, because, when he left the stairway (in fly's form), he noticed the intruder, with his blades out, waiting for him hidden behind one corner. Beast Boy decided to change roles, and surprise his enemy.

The ninja got a little impatient, and frowned under his mask. He was sure the changeling was right behind him when he reached the stairway, and yet he couldn't hear him. This intruder had very sharp senses, so decided to focus on every sound around him… detecting the characteristic sound BB made when changing shapes. He turned around to attack, finding a cobra in front of him.

HISSS!

AARGH!

The intruder yelled in pain when the toxin touched his eyes. Beast Boy had turned into a spitting cobra, a very venomous African snake capable of shooting its poison through the fangs, blinding its enemy. The ninja retrieved his blades so he could use his hands to rub his eyes, this being the chance BB was waiting for.

The green changeling morphed into a saber-toothed tiger, and tackled the intruder. After slashing his back and chest, BB decided to sink his massive fangs on the ninja's arm to incapacitate him, but, even if he cut his flesh, BB had to morph back to human when feeling his enemy's extremely hard bones.

"Ouch! Star wasn't kidding! What is this guy made off?" BB said to himself in a muffled voice, while rubbing his jaw and moving a few steps back. At that moment, the ninja extended his arms and grabbed the teen by his neck, ready to strangle him. The boy reacted by changing into a porcupine, injuring his attacker's face and hands with his quills, and forcing him to release his prey, but he still handled to give BB a powerful kick, sending the green porcupine through the corridor.

Beast Boy morphed back to human, and noticed his enemy was retiring his mask to get rid of the quills on his face. He had very tough features, and a lot of messy hair, almost like a caveman or a wild man. Forcing his senses, BB noticed the smell of his enemy's blood, and how his wounds were healing at an accelerated rate… as well as a lot of metal implants inside his body.

"So, you have metal in your bones, uh? Well, that's not a good thing when you are receiving a shock therapy!" BB exclaimed while charging at his enemy, and, right before making contact, morphed into an electric eel, giving him a powerful shock. As the teen said, the metal conducted the electricity through the wild man's body faster and more efficiently than regular bones, hurting him a lot more than it would do it with a regular human. Unfortunately, this guy seemed to have an amazing tolerance to pain, and recovered immediately from the shock, taking out his blades to slash the eel.

"_Okay, no more games! Welcome to Jurassic Park!"_ BB, in eel's form, thought right before the blade could touch him, and then…

GRAAAWWWWLLLL!

THOOOMPH!

CRAASH! CRAASH!

The wild man and Beast Boy, now a full-grown T-Rex, passed through the floor, and the floor under that one, reaching the Titans' garage, where Cyborg kept all their vehicles. The five tons beast noticed the wild man standing up next to him, and grabbed him with his massive jaws. The enemy used his free hand to stab the dinosaur several times while BB shook him the same way a dog would do it with a chewing toy, hitting him against the floor several times, and ending throwing him against the T-car. Then, the dinosaur hit the man with his tail, smashing the car in the process, and sending him across the room.

The wild man, even if he was badly injured, refused to give up, and charged against the beast. Beast Boy tried to bite him, but the man gave him a severe cut on his nose, forcing the reptile to retreat. BB then tried to stomp on him, but the man avoided the attacks while stabbing the green animal several times at his legs and belly. Beast Boy was about to change back to human because of the pain, but, by mere instinct, decided to stay in his dinosaur's form; because of his wounds, any smaller animal would die immediately, so his best chance was trying to defeat his enemy in this form.

The intruder avoided a tail's attack, and jumped on the beast's back. Then, started climbing on it while BB tried to, unsuccessfully, shake him down. The wild man now was mere inches from giving the dinosaur a deadly stab on his neck when a black aura covered him, and was thrown face first against Robin's motorcycle.

The wild man, shaking his head, lifted it to see a dark figure levitating over him, her eyes glowing red and her voice sounding like something that came from Hades itself.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Raven growled while her dark bird-like aura grew the size of the T-Rex.

"**AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"**

**KRAKABOOOOM!**

Raven sighed and levitated next to Beast Boy the moment after the wild man was covered by the garage and the vehicles' remains, thanks to the magical equivalent of an anti-tank missile. The Goth girl placed her hands on the massive creature, and started healing him; she was already exhausted and painedfrom attending Star and Robin, and using her power on an animal this large wasn't easy, especially with so deep wounds, but BB needed the attention even more desperately than her other friends, since he couldn't morph back to human without dying because of the injuries. Raven herself almost fainted while attending him because of the pain she was absorbing.

After a couple of minutes, Raven told BB to return to his regular self, since he now was healed enough to do it. The dinosaur nodded, and, a moment later, there was a sore boy in front of the extremely tired girl.

"Raven, are you okay? How are Star and Robin?" Beast Boy asked in a barely audible voice. He was very worried for all his friends, and, even if Raven wasn't directly hurt, he knew how much she was affected when healing them.

"They'll need some rest for a while, but they're fine enough to wait for proper medical attention. I'll be okay after some tea, meditation… and a ten weeks vacation." Raven said, giving BB a tired smile at the end.

"Hey, I am the jokester, remember?" BB gave her a little grin. "Good thing you can also heal yourself, just… like…him."

Beast Boy got a scared face, and looked at the place where the wild man was supposed to be. Raven got a worried expression, surprised by his sudden mood's change.

"Beast Boy, what…"

SNIKT!

"RAVEN, BEHIND YOU!"

Raven quickly formed an energy bubble around her, but, since she was so tired for healing her friends, and feeling so much pain herself, it wasn't as strong as usual, so the sharp blade could pass through it.

"YEEARRGH!"

Raven yelled in pain because of the metallic objects stabbed on her shoulder, just an inch over her heart. The wild man prepared his other hand to decapitate Raven when BB reacted and jumped over him as a cougar, pushing his enemy away from the girl, who kneeled in pain while the two males rolled on the floor.

The wild man placed his feet on the cougar's belly, pushing him away, and then rolled to gain some distance between them. Beast Boy morphed back to human, and he and his enemy looked at each other on battle stances. The green teen glanced quickly at Raven, who was watching him with pained eyes, fighting to avoid losing her conscience. It was enough to make Beast Boy's blood to boil.

"You hurt her… **YOU HURT HER!**" Beast Boy's voice sounded almost inhuman at the last part. He then growled, and started advancing on the wild man's direction, both of them with snarling gestures.

"If a beast battle is what you want… A BEAST YOU WILL GET!" Beast Boy said while dashing against the wild man, who did the same. Then, Beast Boy started growing, getting green fur, long arms, and a wolf-like face.

Cyborg ended placing his leg on its place, and ran upstairs. He had been hearing a lot of the battle, thanks to his bionic ear, and was dead worried about his friends. His concern grew when hearing one of the sounds no Titan could forget, and never wanted to hear it, since it meant one of them was pushed to his limits, and other one was in a deadly situation.

**HHOOOWWWWLLLLGRRRAAAUGGGH!**

"Oh, no! Beast Boy! Raven!" Cyborg yelled while increasing his speed.

The Beast was out.


	3. When the beasts collide

-**When the beasts collide.**

Cyborg dashed inside the garage, the last place where he heard fighting noises coming from. At first, he almost fainted at the view of his "baby" (the T-car), now turned into a piece of junk, but reacted when spotting someone, far more important for him than any car, unconscious at the middle of the room.

"Raven! Come on, girl, react!" Cyborg said to her while leaning to check her wounds. Raven used her powers to prevent dying from the bleeding, but the damage was still noticeable, and she had vanished because of the effort.

"Beast Boy… help him." Raven replied in a weak voice while slightly opening her eyes. Cyborg sighed in relief, and carried her with a delicacy nobody would suspect from someone with his type of hands.

"He's doing it fine right now. We have to check Robin and Star first; they might get hurt by accident." Cyborg said to her while running out of the garage. He wasn't lying; his bionic ear was hearing the fight of two wild beasts, and they seemed to be perfectly matched.

Beast Boy, in his Beast Within form, and the savage intruder were in the middle of a terrible battle, moving across the Tower's corridors. They had left the garage through the same whole BB made when turning into a dinosaur, and now the whole building was their battle field. Even if the effort was re-opening the wounds Raven just healed, The Beast was so enraged he ignored the pain.

The Beast grabbed the wild man's neck, and pinned him against the floor, ready to bite him. The man reacted with a fast stabbing at the Beast's belly, forcing him to release his prey. The man then threw a dashing attack against his opponent's head, but the animal blocked it, and hit him with his paw, sending the enemy across the corridor. The Beast then dashed against him, but the man jumped over the animal and made two deep cuts on his back. The Beast growled in anger, and turned to deliver a claw's attack of his own, savagely cutting his enemy's chest. The wild man snarled at him, and jumped against the Beast, ready to stab his chest, but the Beast caught him in mid-air, and slammed him against the nearest wall, breaking it. The Beast took a few seconds to stop his attack and lick some of his wounds, which proved to be a mistake, since it gave the man the chance to recover enough strength to attack again, hurting the animal's face with a direct hit; the Beast roared in pain when the blades cut a good part of his left's ear.

The Beast jumped back a few feet to avoid another slashing attack, but also to prepare his next movement. The animal placed his back paws against the closest wall, and then jumped with all his strength against the man, who avoided the attack, but only the first one. The Beast reached another wall, and, by a bouncing action, attacked the man again, this time hitting him well with his right paw. The momentum was strong enough to reach another wall, and repeat the bouncing attack several times, moving at an impossible speed, so the intruder couldn't avoid the hits, and was sent to the other side of the corridor, badly bruised and wounded, but not unconscious. The wild man avoided a fast punch the Beast tried against him when he was at the floor, and gave the animal a double kick at his already damaged face. The wild man reached the stairway, and ran upstairs, with the Beast just a few feet behind him.

At the meantime, Cyborg and Raven had arrived at the common room, where both Star and Robin were slowing regaining conscience. Cyborg ripped the couch's clothing to improve bandages for them; as Raven said, they were now out of danger, but needed medical attention anyway. The bionic Titan bandaged Star's abdomen and cheek, and then proceeded to do the same with Robin's thorax, while Raven tried to regain some strength resting in one chair, but it was obvious everyone was incredibly concerned for Beast Boy's sake, especially when the battle sounds were evident for all of them.

"We have to help Friend Beast Boy. That villain might eliminate him!" Star said while walking at the door, but had to stop to rub her belly, leaning in pain.

"I want to help too, Star, but Cyborg is the only one in battle conditions. The rest of us would only be an obstacle." Robin said, clenching his teeth while Cyborg ended bandaging him. He then noticed Raven trying to stand up; she was terrible tired and sore, and the effort of healing herself weakened the girl a lot.

"And the same goes for you, Raven. I know you want to help Beast Boy, but the best you can do is try to recover your strength; if that battle is half as wild as it seems, he'll need your powers after finishing it." Robin said to the Goth. Raven wanted to reply, but she knew Robin was right, so started trying to meditate to accelerate her own healing process.

"I think they're now at the rooftop. I'm going up; you guys don't move from here. I already sent a distress call, so there must be one or two honorary Titans on their way to help us." Cyborg said while adjusting his bionic ear, giving him an exact location of the fighters. Then, he ran out of the room, right after nodding to Robin and Star, who just nodded back with concerned eyes. Raven half-opened an eye when Cyborg was about to leave the room, hoping he would be alright. Raven didn't need to heal Cyborg because the enemy didn't hurt his organic side, but, if that happened, she wouldn't hesitate to drain herself completely to save his life.

As the mechanical teen said, the fighters were now at the rooftop. Apparently, when the enemy realized how powerful the bouncing attack was, decided his best option to battle the Beast was fighting in an open space. Right now, he was avoiding a slashing attack from the animal's claws, and delivering one of his own, almost totally slicing his right arm, so the Beast was now attacking with just one arm.

The man made a side jump to avoid another attack and replied with a fast stabbing at the Beast's thorax, hurting him badly and forcing the animal to move a few steps back, grabbing his wounded side. The man saw an opening, and jumped against the animal, stabbing his two hands' blades inside the animal's abdomen. The Beast howled in pain (a sound that made the Titans, and every dog ten miles around, to feel an awful shiver through their backs), but it also gave the animal a chance to fight back. He grabbed the man's face with his left paw, and pushed him (making the claws to pop out from his abdomen), slamming the man's against the floor, and then throwing him away. The enemy landed on his back, and rolled to stand up again. The Beast was now panting, and leaning in pain, unable to attack at that moment. The man growled, and dashed against his enemy to finish him.

"Hey, Neanderthal!" The man stopped when hearing Cyborg's enraged voice, and turned to see the mechanical teen aiming at him with his sonic cannon. This time, he wouldn't fail.

SHOOOM!

The man crossed his arms in front of him to shield himself from the impact, realizing he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

BOOOOOM!

The man landed the other side of the rooftop, extremely hurt, yet alive.

"Booyah." Cyborg silently said, and then cautiously advanced on Beast Boy's direction. He knew that, when BB was in that state, only Raven could calm him down (Raven always explained this saying that, somehow, animals had a tendency to trust her, like the green alien dog they once confused with Beast Boy), so he had to be extremely careful to avoid ending as his chewing toy.

"BB? It's me, Cyborg. I'll not hurt you. I just want to help." Cyborg talked to the animal in a calm tone. The Beast snarled at him, yet started calming himself when Cyborg was right in front of him; apparently, one part of Beast Boy still handled to recognize his best friend. Cyborg was a little afraid, but it was nothing compared to the shock he felt when giving a good look to his friend's wounds; it was almost a miracle he was still breathing.

"Grrrwwwl!" The Beast suddenly returned to his menacing face. Cyborg thought he had lost his mind again, until hearing a sound behind him.

SNIKT! SNIKT!

Cyborg turned with his sonic cannon ready while the wild man dashed against him and Beast Boy. He was about to shoot again when a green paw shoved him out of the Beast's way.

"Beast Boy, STOP!" Cyborg yelled, but it was useless. The Beast dashed at full speed against his enemy, colliding. The man stabbed him on the chest with both hands' blades, but couldn't stop him; instead, the animal grabbed his enemy with his left arm, and kept running through the rooftop, reaching the edge… and didn't stop there.

At the common room, Raven opened her eyes, now feeling slightly better, yet still not even close to more or less decent fighting conditions. The girl looked at the destroyed door, and started walking next to it.

"Raven, don't." Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven turned to see her leader's stern expression; she knew Robin meant well, but the suspense was killing her. She needed to know what was happening at the rooftop.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire yelled, making Robin and Raven to turn at her direction, gasping at the scene. Through the common's room main window, they could see the Beast falling, hugging the wild man, and, from the fall's angle, it seemed the fighters would land at the ocean.

"NO!" Raven yelled, and then summoned her bird-like energy form (using all her remaining strength) to teleport herself and her companions out of the tower. Unfortunately, even if she was fast, by the time they were at the shore neither Beast Boy nor the wild man was visible, especially since they only had the Tower's emergency lights to help them see, and the ocean looked totally black.

"Come on, Beast Boy, where are you?" Raven said while trying to use her powers to locate Beast Boy, but the teleporting was way too much for the girl, and now was totally power dry, unable to find him.

"HEY, GUYS!" Everybody turned to see at the rooftop, where Cyborg was yelling at them. "THEY LANDED LIKE 50 FEET AWAY FROM THE SHORE, ON THAT DIRECTION, BUT THEY MUST BE ON VERY DEEP WATER, BECAUSE MY ROBOT'S EYE CAN'T SEE THEM!"

"I'll go for them." Starfire said, and tried to fly, but Robin stopped her. Certainly, on regular circumstances, Star was the most adequate Titan for that job (when neither Beast Boy nor Aqualad weren't around, of course), since her body was, by far, one of the most resistant among the Titans', but this wasn't a regular circumstance. She was badly injured, and, if they were as deep as Cyborg claimed, she wouldn't be able to find them before her wounds were opened again.

At that moment, a yellow and red blur appeared behind the Titans, and they turned to see the Fastest Boy Alive and his reformed criminal girlfriend.

"Sorry we are late, guys, but we were fighting Captain Cold when you called us." Kid Flash said while gently releasing Jinx. Then, they noticed the state of the heroes, and gasped.

"What happened here? Cinderblock attacked you, and you lost?" Jinx said, surprised. Robin shook his head, and quickly explained the situation to his friends, while Cyborg finally ran out from the Tower, and used his sonic cannon in a sonar-like way, hoping to find BB that way. By now, he and the enemy had been underwater more than five minutes.

"Hey, something is coming! And it's really big!" Cyborg exclaimed, making all the Titans to look on the direction he was pointing. A few moments later, a large amount of bubbles appeared at the sea's surface, and a human figure started emerging.

And it wasn't a green one.


	4. Emergency Healing

-**Emergency Healing.**

The wild man's head became visible, while Raven's eyes grew wider than ever, and she felt like falling in shock.

"No… he didn't…" Raven said in a murmur, fearing the worst. Starfire covered her mouth, trying to suppress a scream, while Robin, Jinx, and KF got battle stances.

"Wait, look!" Cyborg exclaimed, making everyone to give a second look at the man. Thanks to his bionic eye, Cyborg was the first to realize their enemy wasn't conscious, and that a green large tentacle was holding him; it was Beast Boy, turned into a giant squid.

"Kid Flash!" Robin directed to his speedy companion, who understood immediately, and zoomed on the man's direction, using his speed to run on the water's surface. He grabbed him by the shoulders, and returned to the shore with his fallen prey less than two seconds after he left. The man was severely hurt, and was hardly breathing; even with his healing powers, he would be out of action for a while.

"I can't pick up Beast Boy until he changes back to his regular size. He is way too large to do it right now." Kid Flash told his friends, concerned.

"You can't, but I do." Starfire said, and, before anyone could stop her, she flew as fast as she could. When she was right over the squid, the girl took a large breath, and dived; a few moments later, the alien princess emerged, carrying the gigantic green creature. When feeling himself out from the water, Beast Boy changed back to human by mere instinct, allowing Star to transport him more easily, something she was glad for, since the effort of carrying the squid caused her abdomen to hurt even more.

Star deposited BB on the beach, and everybody gasped when looking at him. His uniform was almost totally destroyed, revealing a series of deep and large wounds all over his body. Half of his left ear was gone, as well as a good section of his trademark fang; his face was badly cut, and his right arm was in an unnatural position, almost totally separated from his body. And, every time he breathed, a large amount of blood poured from his chest's wounds.

"STAND BACK!" Raven suddenly yelled, and kneeled next to Beast Boy, placing her hands on the boy's chest. She concentrated as hard as she could, but without success; she had nothing left to heal him. The girl couldn't resist any more, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can take him to the hospital!" Kid Flash proposed.

"At this condition he wouldn't be able to survive traveling at super speed!" Robin groaned in frustration while taking all his tranquilizer darts out from his belt and using them against the unconscious wild man; even if he wasn't in fighting conditions, Robin had no idea about how fast he would heal, and decided to take no risks by giving him a dosage strong enough to knock out Mammoth for a week.

"Star, help me! We can carry him to the infirmary, and maybe stabilize him enough until we can ask for a helicopter or something." Cyborg told the alien girl; it was risky, but that was their best option at the moment, especially since they had no vehicles at the moment.

"Do that. Kid Flash, you go to the city hospital, and bring a doctor to help Cyborg attend BB." Robin said to the speedster. He was about to do it, when Jinx cut them all,

"NOBODY MOVE!" Jinx exclaimed while kneeling next to Raven and offering her a hand.

"Raven, do you know how to perform a magical transfusion?" Jinx asked the Goth, who immediately got a surprised expression.

"What is that transfusion of magic you are talking about?" Starfire asked.

"I can't heal people, and Raven doesn't have the strength to do it, but she might be able to help Beast Boy if I allow her to take the energy she needs from me. Wanna try?" Jinx explained to the other Titans while looking at Raven.

The Goth hesitated for a moment. That procedure was extremely risky, both for the donor and the receptor. Just like blood types, there are several kinds of magic, and, if they aren't 100 percent compatible, it might as well kill one of them. Raven didn't really cared about her own safety at that moment, and surely would offer every drop of her blood and magic to save BB's life, but wasn't eager to kill Jinx by accident if doing it wrong.

"He's worthy of the risk, right?" Jinx said to Raven, guessing the reason Raven was hesitating. The Goth changed her worried expression for a stern one.

"You're right. Let's do it." Raven said, grabbing Jinx's hand and placing her free one on BB's chest. Then, she took a deep breath, and started chanting a spell, while both girls' eyes glowed. The other Titans stayed on their places, almost breathless.

Raven's body started glowing with a blue aura, yet, a moment after, it changed to a slightly purple one while Jinx's pink energy flowed inside her. Slowly, some of that aura passed through her arm to Beast Boy's body, until covering him completely. Right then, in front of the surprised eyes of the other Titans, his wounds started closing, and the bleeding stopped. His arm returned to its regular position, and some of his face's wounds disappeared, as Raven's magic healed his body from the inside out, starting with the more severe injuries and then moving to the fractures and minor damages. The whole procedure lasted almost ten minutes, when both Raven and Jinx fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Jinx? Hey, Jinxie, come on, answer me!" Kid Flash said while leaning to support Jinx's head, while Cyborg checked on Beast Boy, and Star and Robin attended Raven.

"Is he okay?" Both Jinx and Raven said at the same time.

"He still is in a delicate condition, but is fine enough to be attended at the infirmary." Cyborg said with a little hint of hope on his voice, making everyone else (especially Raven) to sigh in relief.

"And you said your powers were only good to hurt people, uh?" Kid Flash said to Jinx in his usual cocky tone, making her to smile, and then he softly kissed her for a few seconds.

"R-Raven?" Everybody turned when hearing BB's pained voice. Star helped Raven move next to Beast Boy, who now was opening his eyes.

"I stopped him?" Beast Boy asked the Goth, who couldn't hide her happiness and gave him an uncharacteristic large smile.

"Yes. You did. Good job; now, take a rest. You need it." Raven said while softly rubbing his still injured cheek. The green teen smiled weakly, and then closed his eyes, while Cyborg gently carried him inside the Tower.

"You need to rest as well, Raven. Star, take her to the infirmary, and then allow Cyborg to give you a check up. I'll go in a moment." Robin said to both girls. Star nodded, and then allowed Raven to use her shoulder for support. Even if Jinx was tired as well because of the transfusion, it was nothing compared with Raven, who had absorbed a huge amount of BB's pain while healing him (something she didn't allow Jinx to feel), so she needed the rest more desperately than the former villainess.

"Thanks." Raven said to Star, and then turned to see Jinx, giving her a little smile. "I never thought I would say this, but I owe you the biggest one ever."

"Hey, you're welcome." Jinx replied with a little smile as well. When Star and Raven were out of sight, Robin, Jinx, and KF directed their attention to the wild man, whose injuries were healing as well, yet not as fast as Beast Boy's.

"I hate to give bad news, but I think this guy is going to wake up sooner than we think, and he'll be on a terrible mood." Kid Flash commented.

"We should call the authorities… wait, who said that?" Jinx said, shaking her head at the last part; some habits die hard.

"I have another idea. I don't like when someone attacks us, especially without knowing the reason." Robin said, scowling at the fallen attacker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the attacker woke up. As Kid Flash guessed, his healing ability allowed him to eliminate the tranquilizer out from his system, and he wasn't in a good mood.

"What the…? Hey, where am I? And why I'm tied?" The wild man said in surprise. He was secured Hannibal Lecter-style, yet with special electronic shackles instead of just leather leashes. He looked around, and found himself inside a huge round room, with no way out.

"Had a good sleep?"

The wild man lifted his face, and looked at a window located several feet over the floor, and a couple of masked teenagers, a half-mechanic large Afro-American guy, and a pink haired girl looking at him with furious expressions.

"You are inside a special isolated chamber. I don't know what metal your claws are made off but the walls are thick enough to slow you down, and allow us to fill the room with tranquilizer gas, or electrocute the whole chamber, so don't try to escape." The robotic guy said in a stern tone through a specially built sound system. He had designed this chamber to protect Raven from Trigon, so it was, by far, one of the hardest places to break in or out.

"What do you punks want? Why I'm trapped here?" The man said, calm yet furious.

"You almost killed my team, and you are surprised to be trapped?" One of the masked boys snapped at him, showing a rage that rivaled a demon's.

The man got a shocked expression. Apparently, he had no idea about what he had done, yet he somehow knew the boy was telling the truth… and didn't like it.

"Wait… what do you mean? I hurt someone?" The man said, confused, and more than a little worried. The Titans got confused expressions as well.

"You mean you had no idea about what you did?" The pink-haired girl said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes… I know you guys have no reason to believe me, but it's true. Look, the last thing I remember is this guy who approached me at a bar, and then… nothing." The man said, apparently honest.

"Who are you? And what's up with the claws, and that fast healing you have?" Kid Flash asked.

"My name is Logan, but my enemies know me as Wolverine." The man sighed. "I'm a mutant, and my power consists exactly on that, a fast healing factor. It also gives me a little extra strength and stamina, as well as enhancing my senses. And, even if I don't know why I attacked your friends, I know how it happened."

"Can you explain yourself?" Robin said, still angry, but a little more calm.

"Many years ago, a secret agency kidnapped me to use me as a living weapon. They gave me a metallic cover on my skeleton, and probably the claws as well… I can't remember if I had them before that, because they also messed with my head. Anyway, I escaped some time ago, but some of that psychological junk is still on my brain, so maybe someone could activate the programming I have to control me. It had happened before, and will not be the last time."

"How do we know you aren't under control right now?" Robin asked.

"When someone is controlling me, I can't talk as politely as this… okay, even when I'm normal, I'm usually far from being polite, but you get the idea." Wolverine said, looking at Robin at the eye. Even if the Boy Wonder wasn't the most trustful guy around, he had faced control experts before, and this guy reacted as if saying the truth.

"That agency you mentioned… you know the name?" Robin asked.

"Project Weapon X, in Canada." Wolverine replied, making Jinx to gasp in surprise.

"Robin, I think he's telling us the truth!" Jinx said in a hurry. The male Titans looked at her, noticing she got paler than usual.

"Can you enlighten us, please?" Kid Flash asked.

"Do you remember the Secret Agencies class at the HIVE Academy?" Jinx asked Cyborg, who just nodded, remembering his undercover job at Jinx's former school for young criminals. "Well, some time before you entered the school, we saw a little about that Project; it was part of the regular classes, you know, to be ready against any super-guy created by some government. Anyway, I remember that particular program finished when one of the subjects lost control, and escaped into the wilderness. There were rumors about this guy joining a Canadian super team later."

"Alpha Flight. I quit after a while." Wolverine said to the youngsters, surprised at this girl's knowledge about his past, something even him had problems remembering about.

"Mind control. The HIVE. A direct attack to the Tower, avoiding all my surveillance systems… Robin, I know who sent this guy!" Cyborg exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the docks, a cloaked figure looked at the Titans' island, a huge evil grin on his face. A henchman, on white clothing, approached him.

"Sir, we are ready." The minion said, making his boss to chuckle slightly.

"Excellent. Maybe I lost contact with my little attack dog, but I know he did what I wanted. Weakening the Titans, and messing with their defense system." The figure said, taking down his hood.

"It's time to visit my favorite student. I hope Cyborg wasn't hurt… I want to do it myself." Brother Blood commented, the image of a badly injured mechanical teen popping on his mind.


	5. Time for a visit

-**Time for a visit.**

Beast Boy opened his eyes, and shook his head at the image in front of him. One moment ago, he was at the island's shore, barely alive, surrounded by his friends, and now he was in a jungle, him feeling as good as new, except for a slightly weird sensation on his left ear.

"Oh, God, please!" Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me I died, and since I change into animals I ended in the monkeys' Heaven!"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha!"

Beast Boy turned when hearing a loud laugh, and then fell to the ground, tackled by a fast female figure. He landed on his back, and opened his eyes, gasping in surprise; Raven was on top of him, laughing like crazy!

"Wow! Angels look like Raven! Now I'm sure I'm dead!" Beast Boy grinned; he felt a little surprised by her action, but liked it.

"Ha,ha! No, fool, you're not dead! And I'm happy for that!" The smiling Raven replied. The green boy finally noticed her pink cloak, realizing who had tackled him.

"Hey, you're that Happy Raven who lives in her mind!"

"You took your time to realize it, Captain Obvious." Beast Boy turned when hearing Raven's voice, this one sounding a lot more like her usual self. He saw other two Ravens, one with an orange cloak (the one who talked to him),and the other with a brown one and showing a serene expression, quite similar to the one Raven had when she was particularly comfortable.

"Rude, please, calm down. He doesn't need insults right now… and Happy, allow him to stand up. I'm sure he is also glad to see you." The brown cloaked said, making Happy to do a military salute and stand up while helping BB doing the same.

"You are right, I'm glad to see all of you… even if I don't think I had met you two." Beast Boy commented to the brown and orange cloaked Ravens. It was true; the first and only time he had entered Raven's mind, he only met four of her emotions, Happy being one, and Rage (not a very nice experience, by the way), Brave, and Timid the others.

"Certainly. Well, as you know, we are all personifications of Raven's emotions. I'm Wisdom, and my sister here is Rudeness, but we all prefer calling her just Rude." The brown cloaked Raven said.

"Yeah. Why wasting saliva in spelling my whole name?" Rude said, folding arms.

"So, you're the one who controls Raven's sarcasm, uh?" Beast Boy guessed; Rude said nothing, but nodded. "It's okay; I like Raven's sarcasm… most of the time. It's the closest to a sense of humor she normally shows."

Rude turned to hide her blushing cheeks, while Happy laughed, and Wisdom gave her a knowing little smile.

"Okay, this is fun and all, but I have a doubt… why I am here? And where is here? You girls are supposed to live in Raven's head, and I'm totally sure I hadn't used her mirror to travel there." Beast Boy asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"This is your mind, not Raven's." Wisdom informed, making BB to do a double take.

"Surprising, isn't it? To think you actually have a mind." Rude commented, making Happy to roll on the floor laughing. Beast Boy ignored the comment, and gave a good look around him, getting a huge grin after a few moments.

"Hey, you are right! This place looks a lot like the jungle where I got my powers. It even smells the same way!" Beast Boy said to a nodding Wisdom.

"You were badly injured during your battle, Beast Boy, and Raven needed a lot of magic, and a huge help from Jinx, to save your life. Your body, right now, is unconscious at the infirmary, and Raven is right next to you, healing as well on another bed. And, just like she once did to help Robin, she had formed a mental link with you, so even if she is unconscious, Raven is still helping your body to heal faster. That's why we could enter your mind, and inform you about this." Wisdom told the green boy.

"We all wanted to come, even Rage and Timid, but Wisdom here decided that only three of us could do it." Happy said, placing herself next to Beast Boy. "I was chosen because you already know me, and Rude and Wisdom because you see a lot of them in Raven every day, so you would feel more comfortable around us."

"Yeah… you and Knowledge think you are our mother, or what?" Rude scowled at Wisdom.

"Good! I miss Mommy!" Happy exclaimed, and gave Wisdom a huge hug. "I want to go to the movies, Mommy! And then do a sleep over party, and go to the carnival… oh, and can I have a pony, can I, can I?" Happy said in her usual hyperactive tone. Beast Boy couldn't resist, and morphed into a pony, making Happy to release her sister, and jump on the green little horse's back.

"Yeeha! Come on, Trigger, we must catch the bank robbers!" Happy said in a cowboy-like tone. Rude slapped her forehead while Wisdom shook her head.

"You're spoiling her, Beast Boy… even more." Wisdom said. Beast Boy nodded, and changed back to human with Happy still on his back, but the girl was fine with it, enjoying the piggy-back ride.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You said Jinx helped Raven?" Beast Boy asked Wisdom.

"Yes. Raven's body was under a huge stress because of the emergency healing she had to do, so had no energy left to save you. Jinx offered a huge amount of her power so Raven could be strong enough to heal your wounds."

"Remind me to thank Jinx when I wake up. And how is Raven?" Beast Boy asked, while Happy finally decided to jump down from his back.

"I'm afraid she'll need a lot of time to heal herself. Right now, all the other Emotions are giving her a lot of their own strength to accelerate the process, but the only way to do it fast would be if all of us cooperate at the same time." Wisdom informed him.

"And why you girls can't do that? I mean, you did it once when Trigon possessed Rage, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"You girls are gonna hate me for this, but I'll say it." Rude said, walking a step on Beast Boy's direction. "To keep this link she has with you, it's necessary to some of us to give you company during the whole process, so the connection can be strong enough. And, because of that, we can't help the other Emotions heal Raven."

Beast Boy got a pained expression, while Wisdom looked down and Happy, for the first time, abandoned her usual expression, showing Rude a little scowl for making him feel guilty.

"Before you say it, no, we can't just go help Raven, Beast Boy." Wisdom said to the saddened teen. "You mean a lot to Raven, and, of course, to all of us, so we must stay here. Raven would never forgive herself if your condition gets worse because of us leaving you."

"And what if I go into Raven's mind?" Beast Boy asked, making the Emotions to wide open their eyes. "That way, you'll be around me, and help Raven while keeping the link, right?"

"I stand corrected. You really have a mind and a brain as well." Rude said, honestly impressed.

"That idea might work. Okay, let's go; we'll take you where we are healing Raven." Wisdom said to Beast Boy, offering her hand to him. The green boy nodded, smiling, and grabbed the girl's hand. Wisdom couldn't help but blush a little, but reacted quickly, and started leading the group out of BB's mind.

"Yes! We're going hiking!" Happy exclaimed, running in circles around her sisters and BB, while the group advanced through his mind's jungle.

"You girls said I mean a lot to all of you… that includes, you know, Rage?" Beast Boy asked the Emotions.

"Believe me, she does. When that wild guy injured you in the garage, Rage almost begged Raven to allow her to join the fight, and even Timid supported her. And those two never agree on anything." Rude commented.

"Really? I know Raven doesn't hate me as much as it seems at times, but I never thought she would like me that much." Beast Boy said, now his turn to blush.

"Why wouldn't? You're very funny!" Happy said to him, while jumping over a fallen log and then climbing a tree. "Hey, look at me! I'm Tarzan!"

"Yes, you really look like an ape to me." Rude said to her pink cloaked sister.

"You know you look exactly like her, right?" Beast Boy told Rude, who immediately made a double take while Happy laughed even harder than usual. Wisdom said nothing, but it was obvious she enjoyed BB and her sisters' antics.

"Don't take it personal, Rude. I also like you girls… I mean, I like Raven, and all of you are part of her, so hanging around with you is like going out with her family." Beast Boy said, feeling Rude might get offended by his previous comment. Rude and Happy turned to look at him, and, for the first time ever, Rude's smile was almost as large as Happy's.

"Now I have a question, Beast Boy. How did you defeat that guy?" Wisdom asked, making her sisters to look at BB with very interested expressions.

"Well, when I turn into the Beast I hardly notice what I do. Anyway, after I changed like that to fight this guy, I honestly don't know what I did until I felt like losing my breath. At that moment, I kind of reacted and regained control of myself, and noticed I was fighting underwater, so I morphed into a fish, and then realized I could win the battle if I could keep that man down until he vanished because of the lack of air, so I morphed into a giant squid and grabbed him with my tentacles. Even if it hurt a lot, I could breath and him not, so he eventually stopped fighting and I could take him to the shore." Beast Boy told the girls.

"Ha,ha,ha! Well done, buddy!" Happy said, giving him the thumbs up. "Maybe later you can wrestle Brave; she said that, after watching you fighting, she couldn't wait to pin you against a mat!"

"Yes, but Affection said the same… of course, I don't think they have the same intentions." Rude added, making BB to blush madly.

"We're here." Wisdom said, making Beast Boy to sigh in relief. In front of them, there was a huge rock door, right at the edge of the jungle. The group passed through it, and BB saw all the remaining Raven's emotions, forming a circle around Raven's body (or, more precisely, the representation of Raven's body and regular personality), who was sleeping while the girls shared some of their energy with her. When the Emotions noticed BB was next to them, Brave and Affection grinned widely, and, after a few moments, Knowledge (understanding why he was there) and Timid gave him a little smile each, while Rage turned her head, but, unnoticed to all the other girls, allowed herself to smile as well.

"We have to move to our places." Wisdom told Beast Boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You move next to Raven, and, if you want, grab her hand. We'll be busy healing her, so maybe you'll like talking to her to not getting bored." Beast Boy nodded, and, then gave Wisdom a little kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks a lot… to all of you." BB said gently. The Emotion gulped in surprise, but recovered quickly, and smiled widely while taking her place.

"Wisdom, before you start, can any of you girls tell me why my ear feels so weird?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but your body, your real body, lost a part of that ear during the fight." Wisdom commented.

"Oh." Beast Boy said, and then shrugged. "Well, it's fine. It's not the first time I lost a piece of ear, or even a tooth during a fight. When I was with the Doom Patrol, I once got hurt, and lost a piece of my right ear, but it grew back after a couple of months. I guess that's because I have some genes from animals that can regenerate their bodies. Of course, I always need some medical help as well." Beast Boy told the emotion, and then turned to see his other companions. Rude and Happy, still shocked because of the kiss Wisdom received, looked at BB, who then gave the girls a kiss each, just like he did with their sister.

"Why, thanks for remembering us." Rude said with a large grin, and went to her place, while Happy cart wheeled while heading to hers. Beast Boy then moved next to each emotion, and repeated the operation; even Rage accepted the kiss, despite not showing any signs of liking it (of course, in her case, not killing BB for doing it was more than enough to prove she didn't dislike it either).

Beast Boy sat next to Raven, and grabbed her hand, while the Emotions became silent, and continued with the procedure of healing her. The green boy looked at Raven, fascinated; she looked so nice and serene, he almost feared talking to her, to not ruin the moment.

"Hey, Raven. I'm here." Beast Boy said to the girl. "Your sisters told me what you did for me. I know you had saved my life before, but I think I had never thanked you as much as you deserve." Beast Boy paused, and sighed.

"I had been thinking lately, you know, about you… no, that's not true. I had been thinking about you for a long time now. Wisdom, Happy and Rude told me you care a lot about me, and well… I feel the same. You mean the world to me, Rae. The last thing I ever want is watching you being injured, or sad. That's why I always try making you laugh; you deserve to be happy, Raven. I know how hard your life had been, and yet you decided to be a hero when most people would just surrender, and turn into bad guys because life wasn't good with them. But you didn't… and I admire you for that." Beast Boy gently rubbed her cheek, not wanting to wake her up, at least, not yet.

"I almost died today, Raven, and the same happened to you and our friends. I don't want to keep this as a secret… no more. I love you, Raven, and I don't want to wait until the next time we get involved into a sure doom situation to say it. The moment the both of us wake up for real, I want to take you to any place you decide… the movie theater, the park, a café… even a public library, if you want!" BB chuckled at the last part. "The point is, I want to give you the best date ever… if you want, of course. But even if you reject me, I'm not gonna give up until I make you the happiest girl alive."

Beast Boy looked at Raven in silence, waiting for her to open her eyes. He knew it would take a while, but he didn't care; at last, he had confessed his feelings, and if she couldn't hear him, he would repeat the same speech the moment she reacted, not caring how much he needed to wait.

However, and, maybe it was his imagination, Beast Boy could almost swear a little smile appeared on Raven's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg, how bad is our situation?" Robin, sitting next to Jinx on the observation booth from where they interrogated Wolverine, asked his friend through his communicator.

"It's not good, man. Blood knows my technology even better than I know it myself, and gave our visitor enough details to damage several important spots on the defense system. Right now, only the infirmary and that room we are keeping Wolverine in have a steady power source." Cyborg said while trying to repair a power line at the basement. It seemed that, way before the mutant turned off the lights, he had handled to damage some vital systems, and it was pretty hard to repair them.

"Hey, Cyborg, where do you want this?" Kid Flash asked the mechanical teen, holding a large steel panel.

""Take it to the third floor, and cover the hole, please." Cyborg instructed his friend, who nodded before zooming away. The speedster was a priceless help to do some major repairing, but the most delicate circuits had to be fixed very carefully, so he couldn't aid Cyborg with that.

"Good. I already called the other Titans to cancel the distress call. Hope we don't regret this." Robin said, sighing. If Blood was really behind this attack, it would be extremely risky to have more heroes assisting them. The villain's powers allowed him to control anyone but Cyborg (immune to his telepathic control thanks to his combination of organic and cybernetic brain), so he might as well dominate any other Titan and turn that hero against his or her team, especially those who already had been controlled by him, like Bee and her friends. It was dangerous enough to have Jinx around, knowing Blood could easily use her against her new friends. That was also the reason Robin decided to keep Wolverine still trapped inside the chamber, just in case Blood could control the mutant again, and Jinx to guard him, staying out of the fire line.

"Cyborg, look at the window, quick!" Kid Flash appeared next to Cyborg, pointing at his right, looking extremely worried. Cyborg knew he hardly loses his cocky and joking attitude, except on very dangerous moments, so watching him that nervous wasn't a nice view.

The Afro-American ran to the closest window, where Kid Flash was already waiting for him, and gasped at the look. He saw a large flying machine, moving over the coast and leading to the Tower. Cyborg adjusted his bionic eye, and recognized a symbol on the ship's front.

"Blood is coming".


	6. The defense of Titans' Tower

**-The defense of Titans' Tower.**

Blood looked at the Tower while his ship, about the size of a regular airplane, moved slowly at his objective. Thanks to his own bionic enhancements (designed after Cyborg's), he could see the mechanical teen and his speedy companion about the same moment Cy spotted him.

"Ah, he is waiting for me. Pilot, accelerate a little, please. I would hate to disappoint the boy." Blood instructed one of his minions, who just nodded and obeyed. The villain smirked, showing how anxious he was for having revenge on the only person he couldn't control.

His plan was carefully designed and executed. The hardest part was finding Wolverine alone, with none of his mutant friends around to assist him (some of them had telepathic abilities that rivaled Blood's); luckily, Logan's lone-wolf nature helped the villain, since Wolverine liked to spend some time away from his team once in a while. Then, he just approached him at the bar he found the mutant, and, thanks to the information he had gathered about the Weapon X Project, it wasn't hard for him to find the right commands on his prey's brain, putting him under control.

Once Logan was captured, the rest was easy. Blood gave him some basic instructions, including the way Cyborg had designed the Tower and the surveillance system, and how to fight the Titans more properly; the main enemy he would face, Blood guessed, was Raven (quite probably the most powerful Titan), so instructed the mutant to force her waste a lot of energy and hurting her indirectly by attacking her teammates first, so the empathic girl had to heal them, leaving Raven more vulnerable. Blood didn't need to give him more complicated instructions, leaving the attack's details to the mutant own training and experience.

The only thing that really worried Blood a little was the fact he lost his telepathic link with Logan right when he started his battle with The Beast, an unexpected factor in his plan. Blood guessed it was because he hadn't been thinking a lot when fighting the green teen, reacting mostly by instinct, so it was harder to trace his thoughts. Right now, he couldn't sense Wolverine, but deduced Cyborg might have designed some device or chamber that made it hard for a telepath to find and control the mutant.

Blood shook his head, and returned to his evil smirk. He didn't really need Logan for this part of the attack, and, if he tried to join the Titans to defend their home, he would easily control the mutant again and make him finish the job. Right now, the Titans were extremely vulnerable; Blood knew that four of them were injured, especially Raven, and, probably, Beast Boy (as he could guess from the mental images he could get from Logan before losing contact), and Cyborg's only real help was Kid Flash (someone Blood had never faced, but trusted his powers enough to try controlling him), and, if the rumors about the speedster were true, Jinx, his former student, therefore Blood could easily turn her against the Titans.

"Just you and me, Cyborg… and a few of my little toys, of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, Blood will arrive in a moment! I'm going out!" Cyborg informed his leader, heading to the main door.

"I'm helping you, man. Let's see if that guy can control someone who can move faster than he can think." Kid Flash said while moving next to Cyborg.

"Kid Flash, stop!" Robin yelled at his communicator, making his companions to stop and listen. "Blood controlled Mas and Menos once, and they're speedsters as well, so he might be able to do the same with you!"

"What do you want me to do then? Eating popcorn and cheer?" KF replied, more than slightly annoyed.

"No. Here's the plan. I'm going to the infirmary to help Starfire guard BB and Raven; in their state, they can't defend themselves, so is up to us to do it. Jinx will stay here guarding Wolverine so Blood can't control her or our guest. You'll be the second defense line, Kid Flash; I'm sure Blood will bring helpers, so it's up to you to stop them while Cyborg handles Blood… but stay away from Blood, and inside the Tower, understood?" Kid Flash agreed, and Robin then directed to Cyborg.

"If you get very injured to fight, please ask for help, okay? Maybe a large group of Titans will be hard for Blood to control." Robin said, even if both he and Cyborg knew that possibility was extremely little; Blood was used to control crowds.

"Okay, man. Don't worry. I'm not letting him win so easily." Cyborg said to his leader, and then turned off his communicator. Then gave KF a high five, and ran to the door.

"Hey, Fast Pants, be careful, okay?" Jinx said to her boyfriend in a worried tone. Kid Flash sent her a kiss through the communicator, and then ran at the main corridor, ready to attend any uninvited guest.

Starfire, who was at the infirmary, heard the whole conversation through her communicator as well, and placed herself between the beds where Beast Boy and Raven, surrounded by monitors, and, in BB's case, several serums and an oxygen tank, were recovering. The alien princess gave them a sad smile, and then her eyes and hands glowed with green energy, while she looked at the infirmary door, ready to blast anyone trying to enter (except Robin, of course, who was about to arrive).

"Nobody is going to hurt you, friends, even if I have to fight the whole HIVE. That's a promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg stood up in front of the Tower, giving the ship a challenging look. The aircraft stopped about 50 feet away from the Tower's door, and stayed on its place, hovering over the ground. Suddenly, a little hatch door opened on top of the ship, and Brother Blood emerged from it, his arms crossed behind his back, giving Cyborg an evil smile.

"Oh, Cyborg, how nice of you to wait for me at the door; I see you still remember your manners." Blood said in a sarcastic tone. Cyborg clenched his teeth, resisting the urgency to attack right at that moment.

"If you wanted me, you just had to call, Blood. There was no need to involve my friends in this."

"Oh, but I had to, my dear boy." Blood smirked at Cyborg. "You Titans are extremely close, and I'm sure they would never allow you to fight me on your own… unless, of course, they're unable to fight themselves. Tell me, how is your little sorceress friend? And the green boy, is he still in one piece?"

"You monster… enough chat! If you want a piece of me, come down here!" Cyborg yelled at the villain, totally enraged. Blood chuckled.

"If you want… but, first, don't want to play a little? I even brought my own toys." Blood said, and, a moment later, several mechanical figures emerged from the water, slowly advancing to the shore. Cyborg gritted his teeth, recognizing Blood's robots, designed after Cyborg himself; each one looked exactly like Cy but without the human part. They couldn't swim, so Blood made them to walk at the ocean's bottom to reach the island; with most of his technology damaged, Cyborg couldn't detect them on time.

"You're sick." Cyborg growled. Blood looked at him, with a menacing expression.

"No, I'm just a very dedicated teacher who wants to give a lesson to a troublesome student. Let the class begin." Blood said while activating a command by pressing a button on his bionic arm, making all the robots to accelerate and charge at Cyborg.

Cyborg blasted the closest robot, but then was blasted himself by another one. The teen recovered and avoided a new blast, charging against his enemies. Cyborg grabbed one of the robots, and lifted it over his head; then threw it against another two robots, damaging them badly. Cyborg received a major hit by another robot, sending him to the ground, but replied with a low kick, making the robot to fall as well. Then, the teen grabbed its arms and ripped them, using them as clubs to hit his opponents.

"Quick thinking, as usual; it's good to see he hadn't forgotten his lessons." Blood said to himself while Cyborg exchanged a series of blasts with his enemies. The villain's human eye glowed, and then another cloaked figure, smaller and thinner than him, appeared at his side.

"You know your orders. Go inside the Tower, and finish the Titans." Blood said to the figure, who just nodded before jumping down the ship. The cloaked person then whistled, and about half of the robots joined him, while the rest kept fighting Cyborg; this person jumped on the back of one of the robots to ride it, and then the machines started climbing the Tower's walls (using their fingers to make holes on the building) to get inside. Cyborg tried to stop them, but at that moment he got another blast, stunning him, and forcing the teen to focus on his battle.

Inside the Tower, the figure gave orders to the robots to disperse and destroy any Titan they found. Two of the robots found a stairway, the one that lead to the chamber where Jinx was guarding Wolverine, and started walking through it.

"Excuse me, but you can't go down there. The maid hadn't cleaned the place for a time." The robots heard a male voice behind them, and turned, trying to blast Kid Flash, who avoided the attack and dashed against them, sending the machines to the floor.

"Okay, hitting them is a bad idea. Ouch." Kid Flash said to himself while rubbing his hands. The robots stood up, and tried to blast him again. The speedster dashed away, and grabbed a robot by his waist; thanks to the momentum, the teen could carry the extremely heavy machine, and run with it through the corridor. The other robot turned, trying to locate him…

WHAAAM!

Only to be destroyed by the impact against its partner, used as a battering ram by Kid Flash.

"I'm not cleaning this." Kid Flash said to himself, and then zoomed through the Tower to fight the rest of the intruders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the cloaked intruder and two robots had reached the infirmary. The place was locked, and the doors were extremely resistant, so the robots couldn't just blast them to enter. The cloaked man then took a little device out, smirking. It was an electromagnetic weapon, designed to disturb any electric system, including the safety locks of the door. He was about to put it on the door, when…

SWISH!

It was destroyed by a flying birdarang. The figure and the robots turned to see an extremely hurt yet pissed Robin, who just had reached the corridor.

Robin handled to avoid a blast from one robot, and took out a couple of discs. He threw them against the robots while the cloaked man jumped out of the way. The discs hit the robots' heads, exploding, and taking them out of the fight.

"Now is your turn!" Robin said to the cloaked figure, and dashed against him, trying to get him with a flying kick, but his enemy avoided the attack…

By splitting in two identical figures.

Robin rolled on the floor, quickly standing up, and looking at the two enemies in front of him.

"Billy Numerous." Robin growled, and, a moment later, the figures got rid of their cloaks, revealing two identical teens wearing red spandex suits, and shades.

"Hey, he discovered us, Billy!" The left Billy said.

"You're right, Billy. Not that that's gonna help him anyway." The other Billy replied, and, a second later, there was a dozen Billies surrounding Robin.

"The Principal said you aren't at your top, Boy Blunder. Let's see if he's right." One Billy said before all of them charged against Robin, who clenched his teeth and fists before defending himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx paced back and forth on her assigned site. She hated this; not just Blood was attacking his new friends, but she was unable to help, knowing he would surely use her as a weapon.

"Hey, girl!" Jinx turned to see Logan, who was now getting anxious. "If you want, go help your friends! I can't escape anyway!"

The mutant was actually telling the truth. Cyborg made a very good job with his restrains; they were magnetized, so Wolverine was held in place by his own skeleton, leaving him unable to fight or escape.

"I can't. Blood had controlled me in the past, just like he did with you, and I would never forgive myself if I hurt Kid Flash, or any other Titan!" Jinx growled, but got a sad look a moment later. "But, if I don't help them, I'll never forgive myself anyway!"

Both the sorceress and the mutant stayed quiet for a few moments. Logan was the one who broke the silence.

"Girl… Jinx, right? That Blood guy… can you talk me about him? And about the people I hurt?" The mutant almost begged her. He hated himself at the moment, and couldn't stand the idea about having hurt two teens, and hero teens, no less; even if he wasn't himself at that moment, he still felt responsible for his actions. At the moment, the only person Logan hated more than himself was Blood, and wanted to know a few things about him and why he would force him to do that to a boy… while planning a way to skin the villain alive before decapitating him.

Jinx sighed, and gave Logan a quick summary of her former life as a villain, under Blood's tutorship, and his academy for criminals. She told him about Kid Flash, and how he saved her from that life, and how the Titans accepted the girl as one of their own, despite being former enemies. Then, she talked about every Titan, making emphasis on Raven and Beast Boy, and how much their friends cared about them, including Jinx herself; Beast Boy was one of the first Titans to fully accept her, and Raven, despite her natural non-trusting nature, in many ways was a lot like Jinx, a sorceress with a dark past who found some very good friends and used her powers for good.

Logan remained silent the whole time, with a thoughtful expression. These teens weren't so different from his team, the X-Men. Beast Boy, especially, reminded him about two of his partners, Kurt and Hank; one looked like an elf, and the other like a beast, but it was hard to find anyone more joking, fun-loving, or with a soul as noble as those two… and, apparently, Logan almost killed one of those rare persons. The mutant had to do a major effort to not roar at the thought of what he did, and talk to Jinx.

"Jinx, your teacher… can he control wild animals?" Logan asked her.

"I'm not sure. I had never seen him using his powers on non-human subjects, unless you count human-like aliens. Why?" Jinx replied, not quite understanding the mutant's reasons to ask that.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me. I'll help your friends, but you have to release me first." Logan said, making Jinx to gasp.

"No way! You almost destroyed this place with five Titans fighting you! I would need to be crazy to release you with four injured Titans and a blood-thirsty villain around!" Jinx snapped.

"I know, but now I might have a way to fight Blood without being controlled! Girl, if that man is as evil as you claim, your friends need all the help they can get! For God's sake, release me!" Logan said in a furious yet, somehow, begging tone. The girl looked at him, and then turned to see the control panel.

"Only Cyborg and Robin know the codes to release you, Logan." Jinx said in a quite tone. The mutant sighed, and growled silently. At that moment, Jinx got her trademark smirk.

"But I got an A in Breaking Locks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Tower, Cyborg got rid of the last robot, and leaned in pain. The machines were strong enough to hurt him, and now he was alone against Blood.

"So, the warming up is over, uh?" Blood said while getting rid of his cloak, revealing a half-machine body, similar to Cyborg, but in red and black tones. "Good: just in time for the final exam."

The villain jumped at Cyborg, who barely avoided him. The teen tried to blast Blood, but the villain was incredibly fast for a man his age (he was that way even before getting the mechanical enhancements), so avoided the attack while dashing against Cyborg. The villain hit the hero at full strength, sending Cyborg against one of the Tower's walls.

Cyborg reacted just in time to avoid a blast from Blood's arm cannon, and blasted him back. This time, he hit the villain, stunning him, so Cyborg could charge against his enemy, tackling him. Cyborg pinned the villain against the ground, and started hitting him with both fists. Despite the pain, Blood handled to grab Cyborg's wrists, and throw him away, getting the chance to stand up and attack with a double kick at the teen's head.

Cyborg growled, and, when Blood was about to repeat his kicking attack, the teen grabbed his ankles, and slammed the villain against the ground. Then, he tried to stomp him, but Blood caught Cyborg's foot and throw his enemy away again, making Cyborg to land on his back. Blood stood up, and blasted Cyborg while he was still on the ground, damaging one of his arms. The villain approached to finish his prey, but Cyborg surprised him by grabbing a fistful of dirt with his functional hand and throwing it at the villain's face. Blinded, Blood couldn't avoid two powerful punches at his chin, and a dashing uppercut that sent him several feet in the air.

Cyborg charged against the stunned villain, ready to finish the fight, not noticing a little cannon emerging from the aircraft.

"YEEEAAAARGH!"

Cyborg fell to the ground, victim of a powerful electric blast. Blood advanced in front of him, with his usual evil smirk.

"Not bad, Cyborg, but I think you forgot one important lesson; at the HIVE Academy, we all cheat." Blood said before kicking Cyborg, sending him almost twenty yards away.

Cyborg tried to stand up when he heard a little sound coming from his communicator; it was Jinx's voice.

"Cyborg? Listen, and, please, don't hate me. I'm sending back up right now… so, stay out of his way." The girl said to the robotic teen; despite the pain, he got a confused expression, thinking about what Jinx might have done.

At that moment, some battle sounds came from the Tower, making both Cyborg and Blood to turn on its direction; Cyborg showed concern, while Blood grinned widely.

"I wonder who is being punished right now." Blood said, in a quiet yet venomous tone. "Robin? Starfire? Raven? Beast Boy? Or Jinx the traitor and her stupid boyfriend?"

In response, a robotic head was kicked out from the Tower, landing next to Blood.

It was perfectly sliced.


	7. The Wolverine's Rage

-**The Wolverine's Rage.**

Blood got a surprised expression, while Cyborg paled.

"Jinx, what have you done?" Cyborg said to himself the moment Logan emerged from one window, snarling and looking as furious as he was when attacking Cyborg and Beast Boy at the rooftop.

"Oh, my guest lecturer is back. Good; maybe he'll like to join us in our little study session, Cyborg… after I give him the right incentive, of course." Blood commented while his eyes glowed, getting ready to control the mutant.

Logan shook his head, and growled in pain, turning to see Blood with a totally inhuman expression. The villain gasped, and his eyes stopped glowing, while he got a scared look.

"No… it can't be! I controlled him once! I DID IT!" Blood said, not believing that someone, besides Cyborg, could resist his telepathy. The mutant jumped down the building, getting a feral battle stance.

Cyborg looked at Blood and at the mutant, and, suddenly, guessed what was happening, understanding Jinx's plan.

"You controlled a man, Blood, but look at him. He is a wild animal right now, and not very happy to see you. He has no mind you can control, just pure primal fury." Cyborg said to the villain, who hardly heard him, most of his attention fixated on the wild man growling at him.

SNIKT! SNIKT!

GROWWWWLLL!

Wolverine charged against Blood while Cyborg obeyed Jinx's advice, moving a few steps back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash eliminated another robot by vibrating his hands while touching its head, destroying it. He had finished with about twenty of them across the Tower, but had no idea about how many would be left.

BZZZAAAP!

Kid Flash was surprised by a couple of robots that jumped behind a corner at that moment, blasting the floor where he was standing up. The speedster avoided most of the impact, but fell on his belly, with sore ankles.

"This year's models are getting smarter." KF said while trying to summon enough strength to avoid the two sonic cannons aiming at him.

KRZZZLE!

KRZZZLE!

The robots fell to the floor, useless, thanks to two powerful pink hex blasts. The speedster looked behind the fallen machines, spotting Jinx in a battle stance.

"Jinx? You know I'm always happy to see you, but you shouldn't be here, remember?" Kid Flash said to her while she helping him to stand up.

"I know, but if I don't take care of you, who will?" The sorceress said while playfully poking his nose. "Don't worry; I already handled our problems with Blood and Logan, so I decided to give you a hand."

The speedster gave her a puzzled look, but quickly changed to his usual good-natured one. He trusted Jinx more than anyone else, so if she said an incredibly furious mutant and a nefarious villain were no longer a threat, who was him to doubt her?

"Okay, gorgeous, if you say it." Kid Flash grinned at her at the same moment five more robots appeared behind them.

"You take the ones at the left, and I the others!" Jinx said while her eyes glowed.

"Good, but they are five, and we're two. Want to share the one at the middle?" Kid Flash joked while getting a battle stance.

"You're so generous." Jinx said with a smirk while throwing a pink blast, and Kid Flash dashed against his enemies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin double kicked two of Billy's clones while doing a summersault to avoid another three. He had already knocked five of his enemies, but every time he did it, Billy created another set of clones, so now Robin was fighting no less than thirtyBillies at a time, with his back and lungs killing him every time he deep breathed.

While Robin kept fighting half of the Billies, the others tried to open the infirmary's doors by pure strength, but it was so resistant it would take almost fifty clones to do it, and Billy hardly had enough space, especially with Robin still fighting.

"Hey, Billy, I have an idea!" One of the Billies said, and then whispered something to another one close to him.

"Hey, not bad, Billy; you're really a genius."

"No, you're a genius."

"Yes, but you're a genius too."

The two Billies laughed, and then one got an authoritarian tone.

"Everyone, jump over the birdie!" Billy yelled, and, a moment later, all the clones forgot the fancy fighting moves, and just jumped over Robin, who got caught under the crowd. After a few seconds, the Billies retired, and a bunch of them forced a pained Robin to stand up, holding him tightly so he couldn't use his gadgets.

"Now that we have him, it's time to get the special help." One Billy said while taking out his HIVE communicator.

"Hey, pal, we found a door and can't take it down! Move your butt!" Billy said, and, a few seconds later, a black hole appeared at the corridor, with Kid Wicked emerging from it. Robin growled; the dark HIVE member would surely pass through the door with no problems.

The mute villain moved in front of the door, and created another of his trademark dark holes, while a bunch of Billies moved behind him.

"Well done, man! Let's take this place down!" One Billy exclaimed, and then Kid Wicked and all the clones behind him jumped at the hole. Robin then changed his growling expression to a knowing smirk.

The black hole got a green glow around it, and, a moment later…

YEEEEEAAAAUUURGH!

Kid Wicked and the clones were sent out from the hole, hitting hardly the wall behind them, knocking them out.

"Hey, what happened?" One of the remaining Billies asked, with a puzzled expression. Robin took advantage of the surprise, and took a gas mask out from his belt.

"Starfire happened." Robin said, and, before the clones could react, he took out several capsules, and threw them to the floor. The corridor filled with a dark mist, and, a few moments later, all the clones fell unconscious; then, since the real Billy lost his conscience, all the clones were re-absorbed by his body, leaving only one unconscious Billy, alongside a knocked out Kid Wicked and two headless robots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood started blasting Logan, but, despite receiving several hits, the mutant kept advancing, until he was at the right distance.

SLICE!

Blood lost his right arm, and jumped as high as he could to avoid another attack. Logan dashed against him, and started trying to slice his enemy again the moment he touched the ground. Blood forced his mechanical reflexes to the max, and tried to gain distance between him and the mutant while the aircraft's cannons moved in Logan's direction.

BOOOOOM!

Cyborg blasted the cannons, leaving them useless. Then, he started shooting at several parts of the ship, so the minions couldn't help their master.

Blood threw a high kick against the mutant's head, but Logan ducked to avoid it, and replied with a deep cut on the villain's back. Blood groaned in pain, and jumped trying to escape, but Logan caught him at mid air, slashing his legs, so Blood landed face first. The villain made a desperate attempt to control the mutant's mind again, but it was almost useless; the most he could do was slowing him down a little, but taking over the wild man's brain was now as hard as holding a rabid dog with your bare hands.

Blood realized there was no way he could survive this fight, so activated another button on his body, giving his minions the order to retreat. At the ship, one of the minions activated a smoke curtain, covering Cyborg, Logan, and Blood. The ship moved next to Blood, and a tractor beam grabbed the villain, attracting him inside, while it started moving away from the island.

The smoke cleared after a moment, and Cyborg started looking around for Logan, but he was out of sight. Then, he looked at the ship, and got a stern expression, with a little glimpse of a smile forming on his face.

"Robin, Cyborg here. Are you guys okay?" Cy contacted his leader.

"Yes. All the robots were destroyed, and we have Billy and Kid Wicked with us; I guess Blood wanted a few of his students around, just in case." Robin informed. "How about you?"

"It's over, dude. Blood ran away, but I don't think he'll be back any time soon."

"And where's Logan?" Jinx's voice was heard.

"He's gone as well." Cyborg told his friends, and then turned again to see at the ship with his bionic eye. "He has some business to attend."

Cyborg entered the Tower, and, for a moment, he actually felt bad for Blood.

Nobody but the teen hero noticed the mutant hanging from the bottom of the HIVE's ship.


	8. Epilogue

-**Epilogue.**

Inside Raven's mind, the Goth girl slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a green boy smiling widely at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Beast Boy said to her, happier than she had ever seen him. Raven replied with a little smile as well while Beast Boy helped her to stand up.

"For once, I'm glad to see you in my mind." Raven told him, and, a moment later, she received a huge hug from behind, courtesy of Happy.

"Yes! She's awake! She's awake! No, wait, she is not a "wake", she is a "raven"! Ha, ha, ha!" Happy said in her usual childish voice, making BB to chuckle and Raven to roll her eyes, but the Goth kept her little smile anyway.

"Yes, Happy, I'm glad to see you too, but can you please let me go? I have enough with Starfire's hugs." Raven said to her hyperactive emotion, who released her while making a military salute. The other emotions surrounded Raven and Beast Boy, except Rage, who kept her distance.

"Thanks a lot, to all of you. I really needed that." Raven said to her "sisters", honestly thankful.

"Yes, and I need you as much as a hole in my head." Rage commented in her usual tone, but softened it a little a moment later. "But is good to see you conscious anyway; I was getting bored just looking at you and the green fool."

"She digs me." Beast Boy said to Raven and the other emotions in a joking flirty tone, making Rage to groan, Brave, Affection and Happy to chuckle, and the others to shook their heads but grinning slightly.

"It's time for you to go back to your own mind, Beast Boy." Knowledge, a yellow-cloaked emotion with nerdy glasses, said to the boy. "Now that Raven is awake, she can keep the link between the two of you without us being present."

"Can't he stay a little more?" Affection, the purple cloaked, said in a slightly sad tone.

"Yes, I want to play a little with him! I wanna ride an elephant, and a bear, and a dinosaur..." Happy said, moving next to BB:

"And I have a new wrestling ring in my realm, and I'm sure he would be a great sparring partner!" Brave said while playfully grabbing Beast Boy in a headlock.

"Girls, girls, relax." Beast Boy said to the emotions while moving a step away from Brave. "I'm sure Raven will allow me to visit at times, and then I can spend time with all of you, right?"

The Emotions and BB looked at Raven, who just shrugged.

"Why not? I suppose we'll still be at the infirmary for a while, and wouldn't hurt to have someone around here at times." All the Emotions and BB got large grins (even Rage and Timid). "Time to go, Beast Boy."

Raven grabbed the boy's hand, and then started walking through the portal to his mind, while the green teen blew a kiss to the Emotions (something that almost made Affection to faint) before focusing entirely on Raven.

The girls stared blankly at the portal for a few moments, until Brave broke the silence.

"So… anyone wanna go to my realm for a little match?" Brave asked. Rage smirked, and moved next to her.

"If you don't mind me kicking your ass, I'm in." The red cloaked girl said in a confident tone. Brave grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, I want to see this! And can I challenge the winner, can I, can I?" Happy exclaimed. Brave and Rage gave her a long look, and smirked to each other.

"Maybe you'll like to face us at the same time. It would be funny." Rage said in a sly tone.

"Oh, yes! Let's go!" Happy excitedly said and started running to Brave's realm, with the two violent emotions behind her. Rude slapped her forehead, and followed them, knowing that, even if she didn't like the idea, she might surely have to team up with Happy to avoid her being seriously hurt; not that Happy would actually mind. Affection, Knowledge, Timid and Wisdom gave a last sight to the portal, and then returned to their respective realms.

Meanwhile, Raven gave a good look to BB's mind. She was expecting something like a messy room, or a videogame based realm, but instead saw a very nice and quite relaxing jungle scenario.

"My dad was a biologist." BB commented to her while they both looked around them. "He was making some studies in Africa, and my mom and I moved with him. A green monkey attacked me and infected me with a rare disease, Sakutia, no human could survive. My dad saved my life thanks to his investigation on animal genetics."

"That's how you got your powers?" Raven asked.

"And the green skin, the fang, and the ears. I got the complete package." BB said in a joking tone, but changed to a serious one a moment later. "I miss them a lot sometimes."

"I wish I had a real family before leaving Azarath. Sure, my mother was very kind, and the monks weren't so bad, but most of the time it was just me." Raven commented.

"Hey, you have a family, and I'm not just talking about the Titans. Your emotions are a lot like sisters or something very close. You should spend more time with them." Beast Boy told her. Raven smiled slightly.

"Maybe you're right." The girl paused, and then looked at BB at the eye. "Beast Boy, while I was unconscious, I think I heard you talking to me. What did you said?"

The boy got a nervous expression. It was now or never.

"The usual things, you know… telling you a few jokes, trying to convince you to eat some of my tofu at times, talking nonsense about videogames… and how much I admire and love you." Beast Boy said in a hurry while scratching the back of his neck.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Uh… yes… okay, the first joke involved a rubber chicken and a gas station…"

"Not that! The last part." Raven smirked at him. Beast Boy gulped, and took a deep breath.

"That I love you… and not like Cyborg, Robin, or Star does, you know, in a sibling-like way; Raven, I'm in love with you. I love your sarcasm, your courage, your beauty, your intelligence, how you correct me when I'm wrong even if I don't like it at the moment, how nice you can be when you decide to, how much you have worked to do something good by using powers you dislike… I love the whole you, period!" Beast Boy said, looking a little down at the last part. Raven lifted his head with her hand, and gave him the widest smile she had ever made.

"I know. I actually heard you when I was sleeping… but I wanted to hear it again." Raven said, making BB to get a wide grin as well.

"And, well, if you are dense enough to not notice it just by watching how my Emotions react when you are around, I'll say it. I love you too, little dork." Raven told him, and then she and BB leaned to share a gentle, loving, and warm first kiss.

On the infirmary, Starfire noticed the monitors were showing more brain activity in both Titans, and moved next to them, fearing the worst, but relaxing a moment later. The alien girl smiled widely, and walked out from the infirmary to inform her friends about BB and Raven's condition.

Even if they were unconscious, the green boy and the pale girl were now holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, Cyborg looked out the common room's windows, smiling. Raven was flying alongside Starfire, and, for the first time ever, the Goth girl was actually feeling the "joy of flight", as Star said. The girls were enjoying a friendly game of tag, trying to avoid a green humming bird chasing them.

The bird landed on Raven's shoulder, and, a moment later, landed at the island's shore, changing back to human.

"Tag! You're it!" BB said to his girlfriend, who smirked and started chasing both Star and BB, this time on land. As he claimed, Beast Boy's body was slowly recovering, and now his fang was totally grown at its original size, but his ear still would need a few more weeks to be as good as new.

About Raven, her decision to allow BB entering her mind once in a while was one of the best she ever made. The interaction between her emotions, him, and Raven herself allowed the girl to gain more control, and now could show a lot more emotion, even if still needed some meditation every day, just in case. Sure, she would never be as cheerful as Starfire, but now was a little closer to normal, even if most of the timeshowedthe serious and serene mood Beast Boy loved so much.

"Can you even imagine a week ago we were almost done for good?" Robin said to his huge pal, walking next to him and looking at the window.

"Tell me about it… but at least something good came from that. Raven is actually happy, and I don't remember the last time I saw BB so excited about anything. You saw them drinking tea yesterday? They had those love-sick eyes you only see on movies!" Cyborg said in a joking tone, making Robin to laugh.

The Tower was now totally repaired, and, since both Raven and BB were still out of service (even if, obviously, were feeling a lot better), Jinx and KF agreed to stay at the place to cover for them while they healed completely.

"Hey, guys, we got mail!" Kid Flash said, entering the room while carrying a large red box. Jinx appeared a moment later, and the Titans surrounded the package.

"We made the regular check up. There are no bombs or toxins inside, but there's something metallic in there." Jinx told Robin and Cyborg.

Robin opened the box, and found a letter over a large wrapped object.

_Titans._

_I'm sorry about the visit I gave you last week. I hope your friends are okay, and somebody tell that green boy he should be proud of himself; I can count with one hand the guys who can fight me when I'm enraged._

_And you can forget about Blood. He'll never mess with you guys again._

_Logan._

The Titans looked at the letter, and then Cyborg ripped the package, gulping when realizing what it was. The other teens paled.

"Uh… one suggestion; let's not tell the others about the gift, okay?" Kid Flash proposed while the other Titans nodded.

And Cyborg left the room to hide a slashed black and red metallic arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Uh…that metallic arm means…) Yep, you're right. (Remind me to never fight with Wolverine… again.)

(Talking about him, here's the second disclaimer. Ramiro doesn't own Wolverine, or any other X-Men, copyrighted by Marvel Comics).

Thanks, BB, and thanks a lot to anyone who reviewed the story. Want to tell a last joke, Beast Boy? (You're asking me?) I'm getting used. (Okay… a boy grabs a book, and a frog looks at him. What did the frog say?) No idea. (Read-it, Read-it.)

I should have known. (Hey, it was good!) Whatever. (Oh, well. So long, everybody!)

Keep the good writing.


End file.
